Conventional rotary electric machine laminated cores are configured by linking in a circumferential direction a plurality of core blocks that are formed by stacking a plurality of core segments. When manufacturing laminated cores of this kind, a plurality of first core members and a plurality of second core members are stacked alternately. Each of the first core members is configured by linking a plurality of core segments in a single row. Each of the second core members is configured by linking in a single row a plurality of core segments that are oriented in a reverse direction to the core segments in the first core members.
Each of the core segments has: a back yoke portion; a magnetic pole tooth portion that protrudes outward from the back yoke portion; a circular arc-shaped projecting portion that is disposed on a first end portion of the back yoke portion; a circular arc-shaped recess portion that is disposed on a second end portion of the back yoke portion; and a rotating shaft portion that is disposed on the circular arc-shaped projecting portion. Each of the core segments is coupled pivotably to an adjacent core segment by placing the projecting portion in contact with the recess portion of the adjacent core segment so as to fit together therewith (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
The projecting portions and recess portions of the core segments are formed by punching and lancing in a die (see Patent Literature 2, for example).